Collection of NoahxCody oneshots
by Zidanefanboy
Summary: This is my collection of oneshots I made about those two. Some might be romance, just friendship or AU. Each story will have their own theme.
1. One of a kind

Notes:

1)I don't own TDI, TDA,TDM or anything related to this series. I'm just a fan.

2)I might make some grammar mistakes and I apologize for them. English is my second Language.

3)This the first oneshot of many I have in mind, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It hurts. Everytime I see you I get hurt. When I first met you I thought I could be your friend. But I screwed it badly by kissing your ear while you were asleep. You told me it was okay. That was just an accident. But I could never overcome it.

Maybe it was my subconscious trying to tell me something. Who knows? After that everything went downhill. I started act like a total jackass and that cost me 100 grand and also the right to stay near you.

Time quite slow at the Playa des Losers, after all, the only thing I did was read my books. Don't get me wrong. I love reading, but I just couldn't take you off my head. Your eyes, your smile. I enjoyed every second watching you on the television. Believe it or not, I wanted Gwen to like you as much you liked her. But the bitch didn't even gave you a chance.

You truly loved her. You gave her to that stupid musician just to see her happy. I just wished you would feel the same for me, but you aren't the same as I am. When you came here I did my best to help you out. Every second, every moment I was next to you was delightful.

I was so happy when you recovered. I wanted to show you everything the playa des losers had, because you had to say on bed until all wounds disappeared.

You always smiled, Even when you were near death. You even joked about your won problem as if they were nothing. I envied that. Your smile shines more than the sun to me. I still can't believe how you wanted to be my friend when no one else wanted. You said to me if the others see a problem in our friendship than they are the ones that have a problem.

I just…don't deserve you. I still can't believe what you told me when I finally confessed to you my sexual orientation. You just said: "So what? I had my suspicious you were homosexual, but I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me. Look, I want to be your friend and I care about you, but I'm not **into** having romantic relationships with men. I hope you can understand…I'm really sorry." Then he made a sad face.

He was sorry for not sharing the same feelings I have for him. But my heart was glad to see that he has no problems with gay people and also still wanted to be my friend.

I hugged him trying to suppress my tears and surprisingly he hugged me back and told me it was okay. How many straight men can get that close to a gay one without feeling uncomfortable? He was one of a kind…

Ten years passed by and we still talk, mostly through the internet and the phone. Today Cody works at game company called Square-Enix, I'm glad he never lost that child-like way of life of his. Besides, he never forgot about me. Even in his wedding, he asked me if I could be his wingman. I accepted it right away.

I hoped from the bottom of my heart that she would make him happy. His wife was a woman named Alice that he met in college and she seems a normal and kind person. I wonder if Cody told her about what I felt for him, but I could never bring myself for asking such a selfish question that could ruin his happiness.

I tried to move on, but every relationship I had was purely physical. No one wanted to walk on the beach holding hands, or go to see movies or even chat for the matter.

I guess I also am to blame, because I tried to find someone with the same qualities he had. All I can do is keep trying, after all, you told me to never give up searching for happiness even in the darkest moments I should never give up hope.

But I think I'll never forget you…

The end

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first oneshot. I was listening to the song Gentle Hands from the game .Hack//GU while I was writing this.


	2. Love means sacrifice

Notes:

1)I don't own TDI, TDA,TDM or anything related to this series. I'm just a fan. I also don't own the game Project diva or anything related to it neither it's console, the PSP.

2)I might make some grammar mistakes and I apologize for them. English is my second Language.

3)This oneshot involves character death.

* * *

Noah and Alejandro were in the final two of the Total Drama Musical. Chris decided to make it "interesting" and made them both play the song Disappearance of Hatsune Miku of the game Project Diva on hard mode.

Alejandro furiously objected: "What kind of challenge is this? The previous challenges only involved singing and dancing. **REAL **skills for crying out loud. Not this game bullshit!"

Chris only chuckled and said: "Well, our sponsors thought it would be interesting and even gave us some nice mon-I mean encouragement to make you both do this. Besides, why are you complaining? You said yourself that be able to play game doesn't need 'real' skill." The host said grinning darkly.

Noah just rolled his eyes. He just wanted to finish that quickly. He was sure he would win, because he had that game at home and he was good at it. Alejandro clenched his fists and finally accepted the challenge.

Both competitors were given PSPs and there were some cables connecting them to big television screens so everyone could watch it. The other competitors were there to watch the final showdown. The only ones that were actually cheering for Noah were: Harold, Cody, Izzy and Sierra. The others didn't care that much about cheering between the cynical bookworm or the guy who made evil schemes to reach the final two.

When the song started, Noah smashed the buttons rapidly to not miss one note, while Alejandro couldn't keep up with the speed of the game. Soon the winner flashed on both screens: it was Noah.

"Dude! That was AWSOME!" cheered Cody.

"You have godly skills!" exclaimed Harold, mostly because he got a perfect score.

"You have godly Izzy and Sierra came to congratulate him. Izzy liked Noah, as a friend and she kept secretly wishing for Cody and Noah become a couple while Sierra simply had nothing against the bookworm, just against Alejandro. The others remained indifferent also because they would mostly have had the same score of Alejandro, zero.

Noah blushed a little bit as Cody came to congratulate him by shaking his hand. Noah treasured any moment he could have a direct contact with the gap-teeth boy. Izzy noticed that and smiled while imaging the two in a more intimate moment.

Alejandro just stormed out of the competition place. Chris ignored that, because he thought it was just because he was mad at loosing. Then he took a check out of his pocket and walked towards Noah was was a little bit lost in his own thoughts: '_Maybe I'll split the money with him…But I don't want anyone to find out. I'll call him in private when I'm sure there's no stupid camera to record. Chris would love to exploit it for his precious rantings. I just wished he felt the same…'_ Thought noah as Chris handed him the one million dollars check.

Noah gave a look on the check as he heard a man yell: "SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

Everybody looked to see Alejandro with a spiteful look on his face as he aimed a gun he had stolen from one distracted security who was eating some donuts with the staff of the show.

He pointed the gun to Noah and yelled: "I was that one that should have won. I have talent! I have the looks! I know you schemed with Chris to sabotage me, you scumbag!" Then he shot.

Noah closed the eyes expecting to be hit, but nothing came. He opened the eyes when Sierra screamed Cody's name. The geek teen had placed himself in front of Noah to protect him from the bullet and was hit on his heart.

Cody fell on his knees and then on the ground. Noah quickly fell on his wn knees to try help Cody while the securities finally arrived got to Alejandro who shot again, this time against Chris, but he missed. The security immobilized Alejandro and took his gun from him.

The others looked in shock at what had just happened. Noah desperately pressed against the wound in an attempt to hold back the blood. Both Chris and Chef called for medical attention desperately on their phones.

Cody was barely clinging to life as le looked at Noah and asked him: "Are you okay?"

Noah was taken back by his words and did his best to not cry as he said: "I should be the one asking you that! Don't talk, save your strength!"

Cody saw that Noah had no wound and smiled: "I'm glad you're okay…I'm happy I could protect you…" Cody closed his eyes for a bit then Noah yelled at him:

"NONONONONO. Don't give up. Help is on the way…please…" as he cried over the other teen.

Cody smiled again, opened his and gently wiped the tears from Noah's face.

"You know…I also liked you. I…*cough* lo…" Cody stopped mid sentence. He couldn't continue his sentence because he had no strength left in him, but he didn't want to stop looking at the person he loved the most. The life escaped from Cody's blue eyes when died and they remained open looking serenely at Noah who broke down over Cody's limp body.

The end

* * *

Yeah, I guess I should try make a happy oneshot about Noah and Cody.


	3. Moments of joy

Notes:

1)I don't own TDI, TDA,TDM or anything related to this series. I'm just a fan.

2)I might make some grammar mistakes and I apologize for them. English is my second Language.

3)Thanks a lot for your reviews Ralyena Starrling and koolbroadwayreader

* * *

I still can't believe we got together. I mean, I came here to flirt with some girls and I ended up falling in love with a boy! Not that I'm complaining or anything. It's that it was a shock to discover my bisexuality.

Here we are walking by the beach of the Playa des Losers, wearing just our swim trunks, holding hands while we enjoyed this moment to know each other better. He was always so quiet and mysterious. I always wondered what he had in mind.

I looked to the sea and admired the view a bit then I turned back to Noah and smiled to him and he smiled back to me. He started to smile a lot since we started dating.

I can't believe I got enough courage to confess my love for a boy. Not there's anything wrong with that. It's just...we WILL go through a hard time due all those homo-haters in our city. But as long as he's by my side I can endure anything. Fortunately, we discovered we both live in the same city.

The others were shocked when we came out to them. Everyone but Izzy who was very happy because we got together. She kept saying "I knew it!" over and over. After sometime I could overhear Katie and Sadie giggling and saying how cute we were together.

Courtney was the only problem. She said some mean things to us. She said that what we were doing was wrong and we were abomination. I just looked down while Noah defended me. He scolded her and even threatened her that if she ever tried to anything with me she would be sorry. She even tried to get the others to stand by her side, but it was futile. The others, for my surprise stood by our side. Thankfully, we didn't hear a word from her about our relationship after that.

I think Trent was somewhat relieved by his look. Maybe he thought I was secretly trying to steal Gwen for him or something like that. Not that it matters now. I like Gwen, as a friend. But I think what I felt for her was just a crush, nothing more and honestly my eyes have one person to admire now: Noah.

We talked a lot during a walk. Our likes, dislikes and we even got to the subject of why we like each other. He asked me that first, maybe he wanted to be sure I really loved him. I told him the truth. I told him It was because we got to spend more and more time together, I discovered that behind all that sarcasm there was a loving and caring person and I also told him he had a sexy brain. He chuckled a bit.

He told me he liked me because I was sincere, selfless, gentle and he also told me I'm not like most of the jerks both in the island and back home who don't even want to know him better before judging. I couldn't help but to blush.

I tightened the grip on his hand a bit and he asked me with a worried face what I had in mind. He can read me so easily...

I had to admit to him I was a bit scared of what my parents might say after discovering I had a boyfriend. He stopped walking and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear: "They love you, don't they? If they really care about you they'll be happy for you. Besides I'll be always here, for you. I'll always protect you."

I felt some tears falling from my eyes. I wasn't sad. They were tears of joy. My heart was beating faster and faster and suddenly I felt my knees going weaker and I fell alongside Noah who ended up on top of me. He instantly asked me if I was okay and was trying to get up but I didn't let.

There he was looking into my eyes. His eyes are so deep and beautiful. The time seemed to froze as a small tide came and completely wet both of us. We laughed a bit, then he kissed me passionately. He is an amazing kisser.

I don't know how much time we spend there and I didn't care. I found someone who I really loved. What I feel for him isn't a carnal attraction. I would die for him and I feel he would do the same for me.

I feel so safe and warm when he hugs me. There aren't enough words to describe what he makes me feel. His chest was next to mine and I could tell his heart was also beating faster.

"Get a room, you two!" we heard Geoff saying. He was with Bridgette. They were going to swim. Noah and I laughed a bit as we got up. He helped me to dispose the sand off my back.

We decided to go back to the resort and just lay down in my room next to each other while we relaxed at the sound of our breathing and body warmth.

The end


End file.
